


Paperwork

by Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, cuphead is 21+, i just want king dice at the mercy of cuphead alright, kissin becomes bumpin n grindin, this is porn without plot because i want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss/pseuds/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss
Summary: Even after the casino closes, King Dice has a lot of work to do. That doesn't mean its the first thing on his mind, especially when Cuphead is around. Porn without any true plot. (a ?continuation? of Worse Than I Thought)(pre-established relationship)(Cup is of course 21+)





	Paperwork

He was supposed to be filing papers, making sure that there was a place for everything and everything in its place. 

Instead he's missing his dress coat, his bow tie is either on the floor or in the ceiling fan, and the papers remain untouched in the corner of his desk. He grins slyly as he catches his visitor in a kiss, the taste of root beer and heat that he finds himself craving floods his mouth and leaves his head reeling. Cup moans into the kiss, his hands fluttering up his sides to roost like birds on his shoulders, and he takes this time to grab a handful of his derriere, and then another. And has the audacity to sneer when Cup pulls away with a breathy moan.

"Don't tease me!"

He pulls him close, nipping along his bottom lip, "Why don't you make me stop?", and he grins wider as Cup fights the giggles he can barely suppress as his mustache tickles his nose. His face pales as Cup seats himself in his lap, straddling him, his hands fisting in his suspenders. "Maybe I will." And for a moment, nothing happens at all. Dice goes to lean into his beau, and is met with him pushing him back into the chair, a sly grin on his face.

The grin that he knows means trouble.

Cup is moving, his hips slowly gliding over his. His eyes glint threateningly, as he moves, and he steals little kisses. He makes a game of it, just as Dice figures out his pattern and attempts to move with him, Cup stops, or presses a kiss to his lips. At first, this is something he could get behind, but soon it becomes irritating to be denied satisfaction at every turn. He growls and resists the urge to throw the cheeky cup onto the desk and finish the job himself, his eyes flashing green as Cup's hands travel down. He unfastens the button to his pants, and then his hands are right back on his suspenders. 

"Cuphead.", he growls in warning.

"Am I teasing you?"

There's that grin again, damn it. But he doesn't have long to dwell on Cup's cheekyness, because his hips are moving again. No light, gentleness this time, deep digging thrusts that have his attention completely focused upon him. The kisses get more frantic, his fists shaking gently, and he leans into Dice's shoulder and huffs loudly. Almost immediately, suddenly, he slows, and snakes his hand down between them to enter the pants he previously unbuckled. Dice jumps then, feeling his hand traveling first along his thigh, and then down his length, gently stroking. He shifts in the chair to give him more access, and wonders if this wouldn't be easier on the desk. Ultimately, the idea of moving is scrapped as his hips begin moving again. Cuphead teases him, and he finds himself growling swears under his breath as he reaches up to grab Dice's shoulders for more leverage. This is when Dice realizes that he has an unprecedented advantage. Height.

And this discovery leads him to lean down and pepper kisses along the rim of Cup's head before wrapping his lips on the rim and giving a deft and sudden suck.... And grin as Cup tightens his grip with a sting of words so vulgar it would make a sailor blush. He shakes, his hips thrust erratically as he finishes, and he slowly straightens to look up at Dice. He has tears pricking along his eyes, it must have been intense.

"Why'd you do that?", he sounds slightly embarrassed, and Dice can't help but feel a little sorry, "I had no idea you were so sensitive, love. Apologies." But he doesn't have long to dwell on the fact that he hasn't finished before Cup is reaching into his dress pants again. In fact, he can't really thing of much else once his member is in Cups lightly clenched fist, pumping away. He finds himself huffing, struggling to remember how to breathe, and alternating between swearing and begging. Its all too much when he notices Cup smiling at him, coyly...

And then Cup slides to the edge of his knees and leans carefully forward to lick the tip of his member. And then he's seeing white, his head thrown back and his voice a strangled call of his name. When he comes back to earth, shaky and out of breath, Cup looks like the cat that ate the canary. 

"Get your work done, then come see me.", and he gets up, hops down from his lap, and heads for the door. 

"You little minx, how on earth am I supposed to get my work done when I want to follow you out that door?"

"The faster you work the sooner you can!"

And then he's alone in his office, the blood still rushing through his veins and the papers still on his desk....

 _Dammit_ , he grabs a pen and starts signing. 


End file.
